


Comet's Tail

by VelvetCurse



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chaptered, Complete, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetCurse/pseuds/VelvetCurse
Summary: This hangout was Duo’s little haunt, a bar at the edge of the colony that he often chose to disappear to at nights.  Quatre had somehow managed to persuade him to take them all.After Quatre manages to convince Duo to show everyone his secret haunt Duo assesses where his life is headed and what he wants to do.  Is staying with the others really the right thing for him?  What does he have holding him there?
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Sally Po, Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A chaptered story started in 2004.

The coloured beams of light in the room were made to look like solid objects, the effect created by the smoke the hung in the air from all the cigarettes in the room. It gave the effect of coloured fog and would have been quite charming, had it not nearly choked everyone in the place. The din was almost like a welcome hum now; it just became background noise after you were in there for a while and the music barely registered. The heat was one thing that he did continually notice, but not because it bothered him, more because it was pleasant to be too warm after the chill of the air outside.

Duo reached out to snatch at one of the columns of light and then rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm. He chinked the ice in his glass against the side and took a sip of the cold liquid. Whisky and lemonade, he’d come to love the stuff and it made him smile now as he sipped. He fanned his fingers in welcome to a passing girl, Caitlin he thought her name was, but he was a regular here and there were so many different names to remember. His eyes were currently fixed on Quatre and Trowa, who were smiling and laughing over by the bar whilst waiting to order more drinks. Trowa had practically draped himself across Quatre’s shoulders and was leaning in to talk into his ear. At full height now, Quatre wasn’t all that much smaller than Trowa, who hadn’t seemed to grow much over the years. Now it was Duo who was the smallest, a fact which everybody seemed to like to remind him.

After the war they had gone their separate ways for about a year, not even bothering to keep in contact. Over time each of them had gone back to visit Quatre, who seemed to be a drawing force for them all as it turned out. He lived on the L4 colony now, with a large mansion of his own, but he had lived there alone. He had coaxed them there one after the other and, somehow, convinced each one of them to stay. He said it was lonely on his own and he missed them too much after everything they had been through together, which Duo could believe, Quatre had never been the loner. But what had shocked him the most was the fact that Quatre’s persuasions had even managed to affect Heero and Wufei enough to make them stay. Wufei had moved out to live with Sally after six months, but the other four still lived together.

This hangout was Duo’s little haunt, a bar at the edge of the colony that he often chose to disappear to at nights. Quatre had somehow managed to persuade him to take them all, as he was curious as to where Duo disappeared to all the time, and here they were.

Quatre and Trowa were happy just to be in each other’s company as always and Heero, who sat across from him at the table, looked so lost in thought he wasn’t sure he could have woken him if he’d tried. He was just happy to sit and glance around, talking to the occasional person that he knew if they deemed it wise to talk with him. He was notorious in this place, they all called him Haunt because he was there so often and no one really knew who he was or where he had come from, and he wasn’t about to tell them. He liked this place, Comet’s Tail everyone called it, although what the place was actually called nobody remembered or cared. The sign had been ripped down during the war, some four years previous and no one had bothered to replace it.

Caitlin was beckoning him, her blond ponytail waving with the vigour of her gesture and he thought he might be able to learn a few titbits of information from her if he went over. Not that he was up to anything, just that if things were going to go down they were usually arranged at this bar and it was amazing, but he learned much more information from the female patrons most of the time than the male.

He stood and began to walk over to her, the leather jeans that hugged his hips accentuating the swing of them more than usual. This gained him a few appreciative whistles from girls at other tables, which he ignored. He couldn’t have claimed to be interested, never had been, and now, at the age of nineteen, he began to wonder if he ever would. He could flirt when the mood took him, get women to agree to almost anything, but it was always more for amusement than actual interest.

Caitlin had another girl with her, one he couldn’t recall ever seeing before. He knew most of the girls here by looks if not by name, especially the regulars, but this girl he couldn’t recall at all. His suspicions proved to be true for, as he drew closer to the two girls Caitlin gestured to her friend.

“This is Copper,” she informed him, “you haven’t met her before, but she really wanted to meet you and as you were in tonight I thought now was as good a time as any.”

Copper obviously wasn’t the girl’s real name, but then, most of them didn’t go by their real names here, or if they did it was because their names were so peculiar that no one would believe them anyway, like himself. The name made sense however, given that her hair was a rusty brown colour, not unlike his own but not as rich or glossy. She tucked a strand behind her ear now and looked Duo up and down as if he was a car she was contemplating buying. He decided to ignore this and just see where the conversation went after that.

“How did you manage to get your hair so long?” Copper asked him, “I’ve tried and tried and mine just doesn’t seem to grow,” she held up a strand now as if to prove her claim and then let it fall again.

“I never cut it,” he took hold of the end of his braid and pulled it over his shoulder, “it’s not easy to keep it healthy when it’s this long, it takes a lot of dedication, but it’s worth it.”

Copper reached out to take the braid from him but he snatched it away. Caitlin tutted at her, “he doesn’t let anyone touch his hair, I did tell you,” she looked as if she had just won some sort of victory.

Copper made a purring noise and wrapped her arms round Duo’s waist, “Not even a little touch?” she asked hopefully. He shook his head and she pouted but dropped the subject. 

Taking his wrist she led him across the room to a darker corner where no one sat and stood in front of the table. He walked around her and perched on the edge of the table, it was a fairly clean one considering the usually state of the tables in this bar. Copper seemed to take this as an invitation and placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing her thumbs against the fabric of his shirt and bending to kiss his neck. He allowed this tolerantly, he always seemed to turn heads and was used to this sort of thing happening.

She pushed him backwards onto the table, following him down and standing between his legs as she did so. Caitlin came to stand side on to him and bent down to kiss the other side of his neck, running her hand up and inside his shirt. He relaxed and lay back against the table, just because he wasn’t interested didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy what fate handed him.

Having not been stopped Caitlin took this as an invitation and undid each button on his shirt one by one, transferring her mouth from his neck to his chest. She trailed kisses down his chest to his stomach and played along the waistline of his pants with her fingers. He was, for once, glad that they were so tight as this meant she couldn’t get her fingers inside. This didn’t seem to deter her however and she fumbled until she found the button to his pants and started to undo it. This he wasn’t happy about. Sitting up, he dislodged the two girls and began to button up his shirt again.

“Sorry girls, that’s more than you’re licensed for,” he smiled at them with a warmth he didn’t feel and stood up. He wasn’t going to get any gossip out of these two, they were looking for something else tonight and they would have to find it somewhere else.

That little scene had made his head spin, and for some reason made him want to be alone. He knew the perfect place to go but couldn’t just slip out, he had brought the others with him and he couldn’t just leave them now. 

He glanced around, looking for any of the others. Heero was where he had left him, still busy thinking about what ever it was that Heero always thought about, Quatre and Trowa were still at the bar apparently they had forgotten about the reason they had gone there in the first place and had picked up a conversation with a guy who Duo knew as Brook. They were too happy to disturb and Heero wouldn’t care if he were going to the moon so long as it didn’t affect him. There was no harm in leaving them after all, they could take care of themselves, even Quatre when it came down to it and he wouldn’t be missed.


	2. Chapter 2

He snuck out the back way, the air out here sharp and clear after the smoke-filled atmosphere of the bar. The wind, although only slight, held a chill which was too sharp to be comforting and he wrapped his arms around his body to get at least some protection against it as he moved off away from Comet’s Tail.

He rounded the corner of the building next to the bar, an old abandoned building that nobody seemed to ever recall being occupied. It wasn’t a big building, only just as big as Comet’s Tail. It was made of red brick, although over the years it had faded to a dusty pink with the elements. It had a flat roof that Duo had inherited as his alone spot as no one else ever went up there and it was one of his favourite places to be. There was a hanging telephone wire connected to the roof of the building, this he always used to get up there, and that was just what he did now. Taking hold of the wire he pulled himself to the top of the building and walked to the far edge.

There was nothing up there apart from himself and a few dead leaves, the ones that hadn’t yet been blown away by the winds, which often picked up around this area in the winter. He sat at the edge of the roof; his legs tucked under him and rested one elbow on his knee, putting his chin against his palm. He wondered what he was doing here, not just on the roof, but on this colony. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it here, he loved it, but he wasn’t going anywhere. All his friends were on this colony yes, but there was nothing else for him. Quatre had Trowa and visa versa, Heero had, well, no one really knew what Heero had, but he must have seen something in living with them all because he wouldn’t have stayed otherwise. Duo didn’t even have a job. Quatre had said none of them need worry about working; there was no need when he had more than enough money to sort them all but because of this he had nothing. Relationships didn’t interest him, he had no need for a job, and all the skills he had acquired over the years meant nothing in a time of peace. It was Heero everyone had thought would struggle in peace but he had landed on his feet, as he always did, it was Duo who now seemed to be lost.

He sighed and looked up at the sky, the stars glittered there like tiny diamonds caught in a huge black net. They were the one thing that never seemed to change no matter what. He felt comforted by them, he always had done. If he could rely on nothing else, he could rely on them always being up there. It sounded insane but it comforted him. Maybe he would go away for a while, like Heero sometimes did. He had been known to be in the house when everyone went to bed and gone by the time everyone got up, sometimes for months, and then he would just appear again and never talk about where he had been. No one ever questioned him; no one would get an answer if they did, and if Heero could do it, why not him?

A particularly sharp gust of wind blew across the rooftop and brought him out of his thoughts. He was beginning to wish he had brought his jacket with him. He had thought about it before coming out, but hadn’t expected to end up up here and so had not bothered. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them shivering against the cold. Something fluttered against the side of his face and he shot to his feet, whirling as he did so, with his hands held up defensively.

“You’re jumpy tonight,” it had been Heero’s jacket, hung from one of his fingers that had touched the side of his face, “you looked cold.”

“I am, thank you,” he made to take the jacket then thought better of it, “it’s my own fault and you’ll be cold then, you keep it.”

“I don’t feel it, and you look like you need it more than me,” he dropped the jacket across Duo’s still extended arm.

He put it on gladly and sat back down snuggling into it’s warm. Heero must have just been wearing it; the material was still slightly warm and smelt strongly of him. This, for some reason, seemed to comfort Duo and nothing seemed so bad suddenly. Heero came to sit next to him, within touching distance but with enough of a gap that they weren’t in contact with each other.

“Why are you up here?” the question was unobtrusive and Duo could have just as easily not answered. Heero’s questions were always like this; perhaps because he himself was loath to answer any and he respected that other people may not want to, but Duo answered anyway.

“I needed to clear my head, it was getting too stuffy in there and anyway, I had things to think about.”

“It was only so heated because you had two girls crawling on you,” it wasn’t an accusation or even a scoff, just an observation, but Duo became defensive anyway.

“That wasn’t my fault, it’s not as if I invited them or anything, besides it happens a lot in there, you just get used to it after a time,” he buried his nose inside the collar of the jacket and was suddenly calmed again by the scent he found there, “sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, I’m just a little messed up at the moment,” he hadn’t meant to say that, but now the damage was done and he closed his eyes against the response that would evoke.

“Oh?” Heero sounded genuinely interested, something that didn’t happen often, “anything you want to talk about?”

“I just… I don’t know… why am I here Heero?” he looked around at his quiet companion and realised Heero had been looking at him intently for a number of minutes and he hadn’t been aware of the scrutiny.

“Because you wanted to clear your head?” he hadn’t quite caught the meaning of the question.

“No, not here, here, why am I on this colony? Why am I living in Quatre’s mansion? Why do I come to this bar night after night when I’m not achieving anything by it? I don’t have any reason to stay here, I don’t have a job or a girlfriend or even a pet. Sure, I have you guys but you all fit together so well and I don’t fit in anywhere. Quatre has Trowa, Trowa has Quatre, you’re only around when it suits you to live here and I’m here because I have nowhere else to go and nothing to do with my life, and that’s not a good feeling…” he trailed off, his train of thought coming to an end as he realised Heero probably didn’t want to hear all this. He had enough problems trying to shut Duo up when they were at home; he didn’t need him incessantly talking whilst they were here too.

“That’s alright, you don’t need a reason to stay here, do you? You can be here just because you want to,” Heero curled his legs up against his chest as Duo had done before and gave the faintest shiver, probably hoping Duo wouldn’t see, but he couldn’t ignore it.

“See, I told you that you would be cold,” he smiled softly and began to shrug off the coat, “come here.”

“You need it more than I do, I told you, and I won’t put it back on,” Heero wrapped his arms more tightly round his legs and Duo knew he couldn’t move them if Heero didn’t want him to.

“I know a way we can both not be cold,” he held up the jacket and gave silent thanks for the considerably large size of it, “now come over here.”

Heero looked at him warily as if he was trying to figure out if Duo was up to something, but eventually he gave in and moved over towards the other boy. Duo was the one that closed the gap, pressing himself into Heero’s left side and wrapping the coat around both of their shoulders. The size of the thing was ridiculous given its owner; it met at the front of the two of them and kept out the wind.

“Why do you have such a ridiculously large jacket?” Duo had to ask the question.

“It was the one I used to take with me to use as a quilt when we were on missions, I just never got rid of it,” Duo did recall seeing Heero asleep under a jacket nearly twice the size of him once, he also recalled how he had wanted to bend and comfort the other boy on that night but had never had the guts, “you sat up and watched me all night that night didn’t you?”

“How did you…? You looked lonely, I felt lonely, the wind was too loud for me to sleep anyway, I wasn’t guarding you or anything,” in a sense that wasn’t exactly true, he couldn’t have slept but he had been watching over Heero, or watching him anyway, there hadn’t actually been anything to guard him against but his own memories and he couldn’t fight those.

“And you still are,” Heero shifted slightly causing the front of the jacket to crack open and Duo shivered again against the cold air.

“I suppose I am,” he contemplated this new theory, “I can be in a room filled with people and be the centre of attention and still feel completely alone, I suppose you’re right,” he shivered again and pulled the jacket closed at the front. Heero shifted again and he felt the brunette boy’s arm slip round his waist and pull them closer together. Duo was glad of the dark as a blush tinged his cheeks, he wasn’t being very resilient, and in front of Heero, “I never could stand the cold.”

Heero on the other hand didn’t seem affected in the slightest now, in fact, he seemed to be radiating heat. Duo could feel the heat from Heero’s shoulder warming his own cheek. Almost without him even realising it, his head tilted to the side and he rested his head against the warmth of Heero’s shoulder. He was expecting to be told to move, but Heero didn’t even turn his way, just ignored him completely. Then his right hand found the fingers of his left and weaved together, pulling Duo against him further. Duo copied him, telling himself it was for lack of anywhere else to put his arms, and settled down, warm and comfortable.

He felt Heero play with the end of his braid, felt him stroking the loose strands the other side of the tie. His eyelids drooped and he allowed them to close, the sensation was nice and he couldn’t have felt more contented.

He must have dozed off, for he was woken by a scratching feeling against his forehead. He opened his eyes groggily but knew immediately where he was – that came with too many years of fearing for his life whilst he slept – and realised that the scratching had been from Heero’s cheek where it had been laid against his brow, an early morning shadow of stubble already having grown there. Heero had lifted his head and was looking around at the streets below.

“Everyone’s going home,” he sounded annoyed by the disturbance, “we should go before Quatre gets home or he’ll worry himself sick.”

“And Trowa.”

“Trowa won’t care, he knows we’re quite capable of looking after ourselves.”

“Good point.”

This said both boys settled back down, neither wanting to be the first one to make a move, “You fell asleep,” Duo only half registered the question and mumbled his answer.

“Mmm,” he wasn’t in the mood for talking, in fact he could have gone right back to sleep.

“Funny,” Heero mused, “the one time I come up to listen to what you have to say and it’s the quietest I’ve ever heard you. Do you know the meaning of irony?”

“Yes,” Duo was only half thinking about what he was saying, “I do read poetry, and anyway, this whole situation is ironic.”

“You read poetry?” Duo had thought that might get a response.

“Yeah, Solo introduced me to it, there’s always an anthology somewhere in Deathsyth’s cockpit if you care to look for it,” he chuckled, “didn’t think I was the poetic type?”

“Didn’t think you were the reading type,” he shifted, making ready to move at last, “and how is this whole situation ironic?”

Had he really said that? He hadn’t meant to voice that opinion, now how was he going to get out of this one without lying? That was just supposed to be a thought, he shouldn’t have gotten so comfortable, well, he was awake now, but perhaps too late.

“Well it just is,” he wondered if Heero would let the comment slide, but for a change he wanted to pursue it, blast him.

“No, you must have had a good idea of why you made a comment like that, now tell me, what did you mean by it,” he glanced around him, “I see nothing ironic in this.”

“It’s just…” he took a big gulp of air, wondering how to phrase this so it wouldn’t sound too bad, he was going to have to say it now anyway, he’d put his foot in it again, “it’s just that, last time I saw that coat it had made me want to hug you because it made you look so small, and now when I see it again I get what I wished for then, well sort of,” he faltered to a stop, his cheeks flaming, making him, once again, thankful for the dark.

Heero tilted his head to one side and stood up, leaving the jacket around Duo’s shoulders. Duo flinched, wishing that his hair was unbraided for once so he could use it to hide behind. He’d done it now, he wondered if Heero was going to punch him.

“So why didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry I just… it’s what I… what?” Duo had started to talk almost before Heero finished and had taken a few seconds to grasp what had been said, “I…I don’t know. I thought you wouldn’t have let me and knowing can be worse than just hoping.”

Heero stepped towards him and Duo almost panicked, his violet eyes becoming huge as he cowered back into the jacket. Heero smiled and Duo stopped, astonished, he couldn’t recall ever seeing Heero smile before, not even after he laughed, which had never sounded genuine anyway. He watched Heero cautiously but stood his ground, allowing him to approach. He was unprepared for what actually happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Heero opened his arms, encircling Duo and pulling him against his chest. He put his cheek against Duo’s temple and stroked his back softly with the fingers of his right hand. Duo couldn’t believe it, Heero was hugging him. He rested his forehead against Heero’s shoulder and breathed deeply, inhaling the scent he had become so familiar with over the last couple of hours. Heero’s hand had found the back of his head and he was stroking Duo’s hair gently, trying not to dislodge any of the strands and make the braid fall out. Duo reached up to return the favour, finding Heero’s hair silky and soft, not at all like he had expected it to be.

A gentle ripple of pleasure passed down his neck and spine from where Heero was touching and he suddenly felt a stirring feeling between his legs. ‘So, this is why I was never interested in girls,’ he mused, but at the same time coming to the realisation of what that feeling actually was. That couldn’t happen, not now, Heero would be appalled. 

A part of him didn’t care, just wanted to stay like this until the moment passed, after all, it would probably never come again, but the saner part of him knew he had to move before Heero became aware of how deep his feelings for him were. 

He lifted his head a little, looking towards the edge of the roof and pulled away gently, stanching the moan of loss that threatened to burst from his throat and be heard. Heero let him go, albeit reluctantly, and took a small step back to look down on him. He was a little taller than Duo now, as was everyone else and he would have looked a little daunting if that same loss that Duo was feeling hadn’t shown in his eyes. Heero had always been hard to decipher in anything, but his feelings were always kept locked away, right in his core where no one could ever see them. Duo had learnt to read these long ago through Heero’s eyes and expressions. To anyone else he kept his composure constantly, his eyes cold, his expression hard and blank, but now and again he let something slip just a little, and Duo had become an expert on picking these things up. This time however, perhaps it was wishful thinking, he was good at reading Heero, but it was dark for Christ’s sake, it would have been hard to tell Quatre’s expressions, never mind Heero’s. He shook the thought from his head and put his mind back to more useful things.

“We’d better get going, like you said, before we’re missed,” he turned on his heel and made a move towards the edge of the roof, “you coming?”

“Du,” Duo spun with the use of a pet name he hadn’t heard since Solo had died, “did I upset you?”

“No,” Duo looked up at him puzzled, “why would you have? It’s just that if we stay too long Quatre and Trowa will be back before we will and then they’ll want to know where we’ve been and I just think it would ruin the night if we had to explain to those two. I had a lovely time… thank you.”

“We didn’t do anything,” Heero walked over to stand beside him, “all I did was kept you warm while you slept.”

“It’s more than most people would have done,” he said this too low for Heero to hear, but the brunette didn’t ask him to repeat it, merely took hold of the telephone wire and started to shimmy down the outside of the building.

“I think it’s a little late for that anyway,” he called up once he was at the bottom, “everyone’s far gone, they’ll be home in ten minutes.”

“Don’t worry,” Duo called, “I know a shortcut, we can be there in five.”

He climbed down the side of the building the same way Heero had and stood at the bottom looking at the other boy, who raised one eyebrow in scepticism.

“Five minutes, I don’t think so Duo,” he looked up the street the way Quatre and Trowa had walked, “unless you plan on running all the way there?”

“I don’t plan on running anywhere, trust me, I was a street kid when I was little remember?” he grinned at Heero knowing he was going to be proved wrong and revelling in it, “I can find a shortcut to anywhere given enough time, we don’t have to go the long way around.”

Heero still looked sceptical, but he followed Duo anyway as the red head trotted down the side of a building and down an alley that Heero knew for a fact was a dead end. He kept quiet however, sensing that the boy did indeed know what he was doing. 

Duo came to the boards at the end of the alley, a wall standing at least ten feet high and smooth as a stream-worn pebble. The boards had vandal grease along the top and sharp pieces of glass sticking from this. It was made so nobody could go over. Duo could see Heero looking up at this and wondering how exactly he was going to get them over it. He grinned; no one could get over certainly, but under was a different story. He pulled aside a heavy dumpster left by the side of the boards and took one in his hands, it swung sideways at the lightest touch, as he knew it would, and allowed them to pass with ease between itself and the wall. Once through, Duo pulled the dumpster back across the hole and let the board slide.

“How did you ever find that?” Heero was looking at him baffled.

“I didn’t find it, I made it,” he chuckled, “street smarts, you gotta have them when you live rough.”

They walked across the private property that wall was supposed to keep trespassers out of and came to the wall at the far side unhindered. This wall was brick and Heero could see where someone had scored light indents in the brick, which Duo now used to haul himself up onto the wall. From this vantage point he offered his hand to Heero to help him up.

“I suppose you ground these out yourself?” Heero said, ignoring the offered hand and using the holes to climb up.

“Naa,” Duo waved this away with one hand as he jumped down, “those were someone else’s work.”

He turned and walked up the road that they had come out on. Heero followed, noticing as they turned the corner that they were now on the road that the front of their house was situated on. Duo had been as good as his word; they were back before the other two.

Heero let himself in, wandering into the living room to start a fire going and warm the whole place before the others got back. They would have felt the cold just as much as Duo and himself only they wouldn’t have been out in it long enough to get used to it and would be craving warmth as soon as they returned.

Duo seemed to be in a better mood now than he had been before and seemed content to just lie down in front of the fire, once it was started, and relax there. Heero watched the light glint off his hair and make it look as if it was on fire itself. Duo’s braid was curled over his shoulders and lay pooled by the side of his head, one bang falling across his eyes, which were now closed. He sat beside Duo, who didn’t even twitch as he did so and seemed to have fallen asleep. Heero wondered at how he could fall asleep so fast and wondered if the reason for Duo’s dark mood had been that he was tired.

He watched the light from the fire lick at Duo’s cheeks and hair and reached out to push back the bang that lay over his eyes. As he moved the strand of hair Duo stirred, opening his eyes and smiling languidly up at Heero.

“I thought you were asleep,” Heero said, almost in apology.

“Not quite,” Duo sighed. He rolled over, placing his head on Heero’s knee and closed his eyes again. Heero lay his hand on Duo’s shoulder, telling himself it was for lack of anywhere else to put it, and settled to watch the other boy sleep.

They were disturbed two minutes later by the other two boys coming in. They ventured into the living room rubbing the backs of their arms to ward off the chill. Duo went from relaxed to active in the two seconds it took him to realise what was going on. He jumped to his feet and trotted towards them, then stopped half way across the room to smile widely at them.

Trowa’s gaze was, by now, shifting from Duo to Heero and back again contemplatively, although he didn’t voice whatever suspicion he was harbouring. He was pulled away from his ponder as Quatre hung himself around his neck, demanding attention and as always, receiving it. Quatre wasn’t so much drunk as happy but it made him a little more outgoing and Trowa obviously deemed it a good idea to take him upstairs before he embarrassed himself as, with a nod of understanding to Heero, he turned and left the room.

Duo chuckled and went to sit back where he had been, “you would think they were a couple, the way they’re always together,” he chuckled off-hand.

Heero looked over at him, open surprise written on his face, “you mean you didn’t know?” Heero was confounded.

“You mean they are?” Duo didn’t look surprised as much as comprehending.

“Since the war,” Heero couldn’t believe Duo had never picked up on that and yet he seemed to be able to read him like an open book.

Duo nodded and smiled again, “they’re good together.”

Heero didn’t voice an opinion on this, just went to sit by Duo. He stretched his legs out in front of him and splayed his fingers, placing his hands on his knees. Duo had, by now, laid his head back on his arms and closed his eyes again, he seemed to be able to switch moods at the slightest inclination and Heero wondered if this was a trait learnt through experience on the street or just another of Duo’s unusual talents.

“Mmm,” Duo had opened one eye to look up at Heero.

“Mmm? Mmm what?” Heero knew it had been an answer but not what was being answered.

“Mmm, I learnt it to deal with life on the street more easily, it was what you were wondering wasn’t it?”

“Yes, I was, but how did you…?”

“Oh, I just pick up on these things, anyway, if Quatre and Trowa are a couple then why do they still have separate rooms?”

“Yeah, but only with me I seem to have found. Anyway, Quatre’s too shy to openly share a room with Trowa, but Trowa hasn’t actually slept in his own bed for nearly a year now, anything else weighing on your mind whilst we’re on the subject?”

The question hadn’t really been meant for answering anyway, but it seemed as if Duo had fallen asleep. Heero settled back with his back to the rim of the fireplace and contented himself by watching the fire reflect in Duo’s hair. It made it look an even lighter shade of red than the usual chestnut and made it seem as if it was actually alive. He made a mental note to stanch the fire before going to bed as he doubted Duo would have the place of mind to do it, and then settled to watching Duo’s hair shine. He suddenly had the urge to remove the tie at the bottom of Duo’s braid but resisted, knowing how Duo was very particular over who touched his hair. 

Duo looked up suddenly, propping his head on his hand but leaving his eyes half-lidded. Heero’s breath left him in a sigh at the sight and he only managed to tear his eyes away through sheer willpower. 

“Watching me?” Duo asked, half knowing what the answer was.

“The fire reflecting on your hair,” Heero didn’t see the point to lying when Duo could see right through him anyway, he would pick up on a lie immediately.

“Pretty isn’t it?” he’d often done the same thing himself when he was in a relaxed mood. He suddenly had an idea, if Heero liked the look of his hair bound he would love it loose and Duo, for some reason wanted him to see it like that, as only he himself had before.

He slipped the tie from the bottom, placing it in his pocket, and let his hair unravel itself, as it did through sheer weight alone. The sudden movement made the firelight shine off it and he heard Heero gasp at the sight. He was pleased that Heero liked it so much but he wasn’t sure why and pretended he hadn’t heard.

He saw Heero’s fingers twitch from the corner of his vision and smiled slightly. He hated people touching his hair, hated it being stroked and mauled, but for some reason Heero was different, he didn’t mind if Heero touched it or not, in fact, he wanted him to. He wondered if this had something to do with the feeling he had had on the roof when Heero had hugged him, surely that had just been because he was cold and tired, or something, right? Didn’t matter, he took Heero’s hand and placed it in his hair, feeling Heero hesitate he chuckled.

“I won’t bite; besides you were stroking my hair before, on the roof, remember?” Heero seemed to be about to deny this but stopped and looked back at Duo.

“You don’t mind?” the fire was making the other boys eyes shine at this angle and he almost couldn’t keep his composure, good thing he had a lot of practise.

“I don’t mind, I usually don’t let people touch it I know, but I trust you, besides you like it,” he saw Heero look away sharply and then back towards him and away again, he seemed to have been thrown by this statement and he didn’t know how to regain equilibrium.

He chose a way Duo would have never even dreamed of dreaming. He leaned forward, so their noses where almost touching, looking Duo directly in the eyes and then pressed his lips gently to the feys, his fingers loose in Duo’s hair so he could pull back if he wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

Duo hesitated, unsure of what had just happened and then leant into the kiss. Heero’s lips were soft and gentle, not as he would have expected had he ever thought about this happening, which he hadn’t, the thought that Heero would ever kiss him had never even entered his head. He shifted forward wrapping his arms around Heero’s neck and running his tongue along Heero’s bottom lip. Heero’s lips parted, allowing him access, and his tongue began to search the soft skin on the inside of the other boy’s mouth, drawing a moan from its ministrations.

When they finally parted for air both boys’ cheeks were flushed and they were breathing slightly more heavily. Heero seemed to look uncertain and Duo gave him a slight smile of reassurance.

“I didn’t realise kissing felt so nice,” Heero said tentatively.

Duo looked up, shocked, “You mean you haven’t… before?”

Heero shook his head, “I was never interested, not before.”

Duo smiled, he couldn’t believe he was hearing this, he, of all people, was the one Heero had actually become interested in and he had thought he just annoyed the brunette. He leant forward, kissing along Heero’s jawbone and up to the corner of his mouth eliciting a gasp from his prussian eyed companion, before seizing his lips again, this time a little more confidently and wrapping his arms around Heero’s waist. Heero moaned at the contact and tipped back, lying down on the floor and pulling Duo down on top of him. Duo was now lay between Heero’s legs and along his chest and from this vantage point he could feel the evidence of exactly how much Heero was enjoying this. 

He pulled back a little, looking down on Heero, a small smile curling at the corners of his mouth, “Bet you didn’t know kissing could be that enjoyable?” He watched Heero try to lift his half-lowered lids further and smiled, “want me to do something about it?”

“About what?” Heero didn’t seem to comprehend what Duo was actually getting at, but his voice was husky with passion.

“About…” Duo indicated beneath himself with one hand.

“You can?” 

“Err, yeah,” Duo didn’t quite know how to explain what he meant so he opted for the easy option, “want me to show you?”

Heero settled his head back against the rich carpet and nodded, letting his eyes fall closed as he did so. Duo wasn’t exactly sure if Heero knew what he had just agreed to, but that wasn’t going to stop him, he wanted the other boy to be in as much ecstasy as he could possibly be and Duo, although never having been with another man before, certainly wasn’t new to this.

His own growing arousal was making the once tight-fitting leathers unbearable and he unbuttoned them, sliding them off over his thin hips and discarding his shirt for it was futile to wear it anyway now. He wondered fleetingly if Heero would allow him to do the same to him. His fingers hovered over the button to Heero’s pants until he scolded himself for being such an idiot and undid them. Heero must have known something about what was going to happen, he was nineteen after all, and it was stupid to presume that he had thought he would stay dressed. But it was a little more than that, this was the boy that Duo had thought unreachable, the boy so many had striven after and none even made an impression and it was he whom Heero was allowing this. He smiled at the thought of rubbing this in Relena’s face. He wouldn’t, of course, but it did have its appeals.

Heero lifted his hips to allow Duo to slide his pants down. Duo slid the said garment off, taking his underwear with it and stroked down the outside of Heero’s right leg, his fingers tracing the scar that he had put there.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered unconsciously, making Heero look up groggily.

“It’s alright,” his lashes fluttered against his cheeks and he lay his head back down, “besides I paid you back, I stole parts from your mobile suit, remember?”

“Yeah, but that was hardly a fair trade for shooting you… twice,” he traced his fingers back up Heero’s leg and then to the inside of his thigh, silencing the answer that was on Heero’s lips and turning it into a gasp.

He then followed his fingers with his mouth, trailing kisses up the outside of Heero’s leg and then the inside, making him wriggle a little. He then drew his tongue up the underside of Heero’s length, making him moan with pleasure and raise his hips from the floor a little. He kissed the tip of Heero’s member then slid it into his mouth halfway, wrapping his hand around the base and bobbing his head.

Heero gasped and Duo could hear his fingers scrabbling at the carpet for something to grab hold of. He started to move his hand with the rhythm of his head and Heero squeaked, dragging his fingers through the carpet so hard Duo wondered if he had actually ripped it. He could hear Heero panting and feel him shiver underneath him and he reached up his other hand to stroke Heero’s arm almost comfortingly, although he didn’t even understand why himself. He felt a flush of heat run right through Heero’s body, who bucked his hips and came with a moan that Duo was sure could have been his name. 

Duo rolled sideways and lay beside Heero for a few moments, waiting for him to catch his breath. Then he propped his head up on one hand and stroked down Heero’s cheek lazily. He noticed that Heero was still shaking and wondered fleetingly if he was all right. It was when Heero turned his head and looked at him that he knew something was wrong. There was fear in Heero’s eyes, so little that Duo wasn’t sure if anyone else would have even noticed, but he had become such an expert on reading Heero over the years that it stood out like white against black to him.

“What’s wrong?” Duo put out his hand and began to stroke Heero’s hair gently, only smiling when Heero did the same to his hair.

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” Heero protested weakly until he saw the look on Duo’s face and immediately knew that he was fooling no one, “how is it that you can read me so well when everybody else has a hard time even talking to me most of the time? I don’t understand how it is that I’m so transparent to you.”

“Years of practice,” Duo answered seriously, “now what’s wrong? I can tell you’re frightened.”

“Just…” Heero seemed to stumble with his words then be unable to say what he wanted to say.

“It’s alright,” Duo stroked his dark hair reassuringly and smiled, his violet eyes softening, showing the other boy he had nothing to fear, “I won’t tell anyone, you can trust me, I didn’t ask that of you when we met, remember? But I am now. Will you?”

“Yes, I remember, and perhaps I should have back then,” Duo waited patiently whilst Heero summoned the courage he obviously needed to admit whatever he was afraid of, “I couldn’t… I couldn’t control that. It was the most wonderful thing I have ever felt, but I couldn’t control it.”

“Not everything can be controlled Heero,” Duo was completely surprised by Heero’s lack of understanding on the issue, “nobody can control that, it just happens and anyway, that’s the way it’s supposed to be.”

“It’s just… never mind, I trust you,” Duo blinked, even though he had asked for trust he hadn’t really expected to receive it and certainly hadn’t expected Heero to admit he trusted him.

He reached over and pulled the brunette into his arms, stroking down his back softly until he had stopped shaking and had fallen asleep, or at least Duo thought he had. Just as he was about to close his eyes and fall asleep himself Heero looked up at him, prussian blue eyes dark with emotion that Duo was sure he had never seen there before.

“You’re not going to leave, are you?” Heero’s voice was soft and gentle but Duo could tell he was asking a deadly serious question, he just couldn’t think of what Heero was referring to for a minute.

Then he remembered the conversation that had started all this at the beginning of the night, “I was, but now? No. Now I’m not lonely anymore and I have a purpose, a reason to be on this colony,” he said this without even thinking until rational thought caught up with him and he almost gasped. What if Heero didn’t mean for this to be a relationship, perhaps he didn’t want any ties, and Duo had just unwillingly admitted he did.

But his fears were soon abolished when he looked down at Heero again. The other boy was wearing the happiest and most loving smile Duo had ever seen, one that even rivalled Quatre’s and that was something he had never thought would happen.

“Let’s go to bed, it’s much more comfortable than the floor,” Duo smiled back at him feeling as happy as he had ever felt in his life.

“Mine or yours?” Heero asked then, whilst Duo sat looking shocked, answered his own question, “yours, it’s bigger and much more comfortable.”

“I told you to get a double bed, and one that didn’t have an orthopedic mattress,” Duo laughed, then thought about the statement properly, “how do you know it’s more comfortable? Have you ever even sat on it?” Duo couldn’t recall a time when Heero had even been in his room before.

“I slept in it once,” Heero mumbled under his breath, “you were out and I was in a strange mood, I wanted company but I didn’t want anyone to find me, sounds like an impossible thing to actually do but that’s how I felt.”

“You mean you missed me and didn’t want anyone else’s company in my place?” Duo looked down at him to see if he had analysed the situation correctly.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right, although I don’t know how you figured that out when I wouldn’t have myself if you hadn’t come up with the solution.”

“I’m good with feelings because I’m true to mine,” Duo stood, retrieving their clothing and then changing his mind and threw it into the corner, “that was when I went to L2 for a few days to visit Solo’s grave wasn’t it?”

Heero looked up, shocked, “You knew?”

“No, but I smelt you on the pillows when I got back, I always wondered if I had had a momentary lapse of insanity and perhaps if I had been in a better mood I may have followed it up more, but as I had just been down memory lane with visiting the L2 and everything I was in no mood to solve riddles. Then I forgot.”

“I didn’t even think you’d notice,” Heero looked as if he wanted to get up without actually moving.

Duo shrugged, “street rats have good senses, I notice things other people wouldn’t.”

Heero frowned at the tag Duo had just pinned himself with, “don’t call yourself that, I’d say more cat than rat, you definitely aren’t the hunted.”

Duo smiled at the unmeant complement and noticed Heero’s mood, that he wanted to go somewhere more comfortable but was feeling too lazy to move. He bent, planting a kiss on Heero’s forehead, and swept him up into his arms. Heero grabbed at his shoulders, obviously not used to being picked up and feeling decidedly unsafe.

Duo held him tightly against his chest, “trust me,” he purred into the other boy’s ear, “I won’t drop you.”

Heero instantly relaxed, obviously having needed that extra bit of reassurance to feel safe. Duo wandered back to his own room, noting that the black satin sheets that he had put on the bed that morning had been a good choice if a coincidental one. He cradled Heero in the crook of his right arm, marveling at how light he was, whilst he pulled back the covers and placed him gently on the bed. Heero whimpered involuntarily at the loss of contact, but Duo quickly got in the other side of the bed, wrapping his arms around Heero’s waist and pulling up the covers.

It didn’t take either of them long to fall asleep. Duo slept comfortably right through until eleven o’clock the next morning, when he rolled sleepily over and tried to wrap his arms around Heero. Finding that the other boy was no longer in the bed, he sat bolt upright and looked around the room. Heero had obviously been gone for quite a while; the bed was cold where he had lay.


	5. Chapter 5

Duo got out of the bed, pulling some clothes on before heading downstairs. It was not an odd thing that he didn’t find Heero in the bed, after all, Heero always rose earlier than he did, every morning. He trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen to find something to eat, hoping silently that Heero would be in the kitchen already.

Heero was in the kitchen, so were Quatre and Trowa and it just so happened that Wufei and Sally had chosen that morning to visit. Duo cursed them all silently for being in a social mood now, of all the days, but kept quiet and made himself something to eat.

“You took your time,” Wufei commented offhandedly as Duo sat at the table, sandwich and cup of coffee in hand, “did you get that drunk last night?”

“Actually,” Duo didn’t feel like starting a conversation, just taking Heero to somewhere quieter and talking with him, “I wasn’t drunk at all, I just had a busy night.”

“Oh?” this, unfortunately, peeked Sally’s interest, “were you busy with somebody, if you get my meaning?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” he took a huge gulp from his coffee, “but I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

“Duo?” Quatre seemed taken aback by Duo’s attitude, “what’s wrong with you this morning? Did something happen last night? Do you want to talk or anything?”

“No, I’m sorry, it’s nothing, I’m just not feeling very talkative, that’s all, I didn’t mean to snap,” he was being nasty for no reason, there was always later, they wouldn’t stay all day and anyway, there were lots of rooms in the house.

“No problem, I know someone else who can be like that sometimes…” Wufei, knowing exactly who she was talking about, feigned being insulted then, seeing the look on her face, leant over and kissed her on the cheek.

Heero got up suddenly without a word and left the room. It was not unlike him to do something like that and nobody paid him any mind. Duo, so as not to arouse suspicion, finished his breakfast amongst chatting and then wandered out to find him. He eventually tracked him down in the music room sat at the piano staring out of the window.

“Hi,” Duo walked over and wrapped his arms around Heero’s shoulders, “what do you think? We could tell them, but that would make it official, or we could just wait for a while, give ourselves time, we could even just wait until they figure it out on their own?”

Heero stroked the back of Duo’s hand absently, his fingers gently following the curves of Duo’s knuckles whilst he continued to stare out of the window at something which Duo couldn’t see, or didn’t see the significance of. Duo waited patiently, knowing Heero and knowing that Heero would answer when he had an answer to give and when he was ready. He suddenly grabbed Duo’s wrist tightly in his hand and stiffened in Duo’s arms.

“Maybe we should just let them figure it out for themselves?” there was an underlying tremor in Heero’s voice, “do you think this is wrong Duo?”

“What? You mean the two of us? Well Quatre and Trowa are pretty open about their relationship, now that I think about it and anyway, homosexual couples are accepted now anyway, well pretty much.”

“No, I didn’t mean like that,” Heero seemed to be struggling with exactly what he did mean himself, “I don’t mean what other people think, since when did I ever care about that? I mean, do you think that perhaps we’re too different, the two of us? I think we’re almost exact opposites if there ever were any.”

“Opposites attract,” Duo chuckled, “have you never heard of that before? I think it’s perfectly natural, besides, I’ve loved you for far too long to let you go now that I have you,” too late Duo realised what he had said and couldn’t take it back.

Heero stiffened in his arms again and Duo slumped, realising that he may have just lost Heero through his comment, “you do?” Heero twisted in his arms to face Duo and look him in the eyes, “how long?”

“Since… since the hospital, I guess, at least, that’s when it started,” he contemplated this for the first time himself, “I wouldn’t have usually gone in for someone like that, it was against every scrap of common sense that I actually had, but I did it anyway, and it wasn’t just because I needed a companion in the war either.”

“Sorry about that,” the corners of Heero’s mouth flicked at the memory, “I think I definitely owe an apology for that one.”

“You didn’t force me to come and get you, you don’t owe me anything,” Duo smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips.

“I didn’t mean for that,” the twitch at the corner of Heero’s mouth turned into a smile, “I stole parts from your gundam to fix my own and after I had been so nasty to you as well, I liked you, and I was aware that I was forbidden to get attached to anyone.”

“Oh… that,” that was something that Duo had held against Heero for quite some time, “apology accepted, I won’t hold any grudges.”

Heero leaned up and kissed Duo deeply, sliding his hands up the back of Duo’s black shirt to run strong fingers across his back. Duo’s hands went to Heero’s hair, running the strands through his fingers and grabbing at it in pleasure as fissions flew up his back from where Heero touched. Heero seemed to be feeling something similar as little gasps kept escaping his lips every time their mouths parted. 

Duo grabbed at the bottom of Heero’s top, pulling it up. Heero raised his arms, allowing Duo to pull it over his head and then did the same to Duo. He could feel Duo running his hands over his back and chest. He was doing this so rapidly that Heero wondered if it was possible that Duo only had two arms, he seemed to be touching everywhere at once, heating Heero’s skin with pleasure and making his groin stir again.

Duo started planting kisses along Heero’s neck, accentuating them with little nips here and there and making him moan with need. That noise went straight to Duo’s groin and he pressed his erection against the inside of Heero’s thigh. The contact made him ache and he began to loath the pants he was wearing for inhibiting direct contact. He wrenched them off and began fumbling with the button at the top of Heero’s but found his fingers seemed to have lost all coordination. A frustrated growl escaped his lips and Heero reached down, deftly undoing the pants himself and slipping them off. Duo could now see the bulge under Heero’s cotton boxers and made a sound, which closely resembled a purr, stroking the length through the material. 

Heero whimpered, digging his fingers into Duo’s shoulders and tipping back so he lay length-ways along the piano bench before he fell off it. Duo was rather pleased with the noises Heero was making and bent to kiss him through the cotton, making Heero gasp and buck his hips upwards. He smiled and pulled the boxers down over Heero’s hips and let them drop to the floor, looking down at Heero’s aching length and licking his lips. Deciding to tease Heero a little first he rubbed his cheek along Heero’s member making him gasp and writhe beneath him. 

“Want something?” Duo looked up at him, smiling, and raised one eyebrow suggestively.

Heero whimpered and Duo laid his hand over his cock, his fingers fluttering but not taking hold of him. He could feel Heero’s muscles tensing with need and felt his own become taught with the same feeling. It occurred to him that he was the one doing everything, but this didn’t really bother him, Heero seemed so naive that he was enjoying teaching him. 

Duo used his index and middle finger to stroke up the underside of Heero’s member, applying just enough pressure to make Heero buck into his hand trying to find more. He could hear Heero panting and gasping as if he was becoming desperate, so he grasped him in his hand and began to stroke, slowly and gently at first.

“Duo,” it was almost a plea and a demand all in one and Duo quickened the pace, removing his own boxers with his other hand and wrapping his fingers around his own aching erection to pleasure himself at the same time.

Stroking with both hands in sync he was soon panting along with Heero and he let his head fall back, his eyes closed as small moans escaped his lips to accompany Heero’s as waves of pleasure washed over him. He imagined that it was Heero’s hand wrapped around his length and not his own, yipping at the pleasure the thought caused. He could feel Heero pushing up into his hand with each stroke now, nearing his release, and knew his own was imminent as well. He heard Heero gasp his name and scrabble at the piano bench with his hands, felt his warm seed spill over his hand and the note in Heero’s voice also sent him over the edge. He moaned and almost collapsed onto the floor, allowing his other hand to drop and lay by his side.

He looked up at Heero, his vision still hazed with pleasure and smiled. Heero was looking down at him sleepily. He slid from the stool to sit beside Duo and lay his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Duo began to feel the cold again.

“Want to take a shower?” he wondered if Heero would join him and hoped he would.

Heero nodded, not trusting his voice quite yet and dragged on his clothes, they would have to be washed anyway.

Duo did the same and wandered through to the bathroom, where he promptly removed them again and left them in a pile on the floor, where Heero’s soon joined them. He turned on the water and put the heat up as high as he knew he could stand it, as he always did, and turned back to Heero who was still standing by the door looking at him.

Duo motioned for him to come closer and Heero stepped forward, wrapping his arms around him and holding him against his chest. This, Duo hadn’t expected, so he just allowed it, leaning into Heero and wrapping his own arms round the taller boy.

“Thank you,” it was a whisper, but Duo still heard it, and smiled

“That’s alright,” he pulled back to look Heero in the eyes, “you’re not the only one who enjoys it you know.”

Duo could feel himself growing hard again and berated his sex-drive for being so over-active. Heero must have felt it as well, for he reached down tentatively and placed his hand on Duo’s thigh. Duo gulped and clung to Heero’s shoulders wondering if he was teasing him as payback for before. Then he realised Heero was uncertain, he could feel his fingers fluttering reluctantly and his muscles twitch, unsure of his actions.

“It’s alright,” Duo stroked his shoulder blade with one hand, “you can touch.”

He took Heero’s hand, wrapping his fingers around his penis, leading him in the movement. Heero soon became more daring and Duo put his hand back around Heero’s shoulders for support. He knew from the way Heero’s shoulder muscles twitched that he was becoming hard again himself and he walked backwards, swallowing against the effort this simple movement took, and led Heero under the spray of the shower, closing the door behind them.

He then took hold of Heero’s cock, returning the favour, until they where both leaning against each other for support and gasping with each breath. Duo reached behind Heero with his other hand, stroking the cheeks of his butt and running his fingers towards his entrance. Heero didn’t seem to mind, so he took one of the shampoos down from the rack, coating his fingers with it and then dropping it as a wave of pleasure passed through him from Heero’s ministrations. He willed himself not to cum just yet and used one finger to push inside Heero, the shampoo acting as lubricant. 

Heero made a strange squeaking noise and stopped what he was doing, going completely still. Duo cringed, had he just ruined everything? He should have asked, but now he had to make it right.

“Trust me?” he implored, “I promise, I won’t hurt you.”

Heero looked uncertain, but nodded anyway. He relaxed again and locked eyes with Duo for reassurance. Duo smiled up at him, his eyes shining from under heavy chestnut lashes and held that gaze, stroking Heero’s back reassuringly as he began to stroke him inside, his own hips bucking slightly at the mere thought of the action he was performing. As soon as he thought Heero was relaxed enough, he added a second finger, making Heero jump and place one hand against his shoulder, but he didn’t stop him and relaxed again almost immediately. From his position against Heero’s chest, Duo could feel his breathing quicken and, after a few seconds he was pressing down against Duo’s fingers as eagerly as his tight muscles would allow.

By this point Duo was aching, the thought of the action that this was leading to was making him buck his hips every time he stroked Heero. He laid his head gently on Heero’s shoulder, only breaking eye contact because Heero didn’t seem to mind what was going on at this point. His head was tipped backwards against the tiles of the shower wall and his breath was coming in quick, short gasps with every movement of Duo’s fingers. 

Duo was aching so much that he had to do something about it or he felt as if he was going to explode. He gently slipped his fingers out of Heero, who gave a slight whimper of loss and tipped his head back forward to look down on him again. Duo placed his hands on Heero’s hips and gently pushed to try to turn him around. Heero looked confused for a second, then realisation dawned across his face and he shook his head slightly, locking eyes with his chestnut-haired partner once more. Duo looked back, a questioning in his eyes that stirred Heero to give an answer immediately that his breath would allow.

“Not if I can’t see you,” Heero gasped against the tightness in his chest, but managed some how to get the words out.

Duo’s face flashed with comprehension. Heero wasn’t refusing to do anything with him; he just wanted to be able to see the other boy’s face as he did so. Now that wasn’t a problem. And he smiled up readily at Heero to show him as much. He moved his hand from where it still lingered between Heero’s legs and stroked along his partner’s length as he did so, making Heero illicit a gasp of longing as he did. The brunette had allowed his head to tip back against the tiled wall of the shower once more, safe in the knowledge that Duo wasn’t going to make him look away. 

Duo stroked along his thighs, every muscle in his own body tightening as he heard Heero gasp for breath and felt him tremble under the caress. He pushed lightly on his inner thighs to widen them a few inches and allow him better access, at which point he stepped forward against Heero and rubbed his own length along one of Heero’s thighs, one of Heero’s legs now between his own. He could hear Heero gasping and feel him trembling all the while and wondered how much more of this Heero could take; how much more he himself could take. His own breath was coming faster now, little gasps that hardly filled his lungs and begged him to do something to alleviate the whole tightening of his body that seemed to have afflicted him. He looked up again to see Heero looking down on him, clear longing written in his prussian blue eyes and across his whole face. This was the first time he had ever seen Heero so open about any emotion, and he longed to linger a little longer on the expression he himself had caused but the throb between his legs would not allow him to do so. 

He dipped his head to place his mouth against Heero’s shoulder, drawing his tongue along the curve between neck and shoulder and making Heero gasp again. He felt Heero’s hands come up to take hold of his own shoulders, presuming they were for light support he paid them no heed until more weight began to be placed there. He then felt Heero slip one leg around his hips and realised either Heero was not as naive as he had originally thought him to be or he had been doing some research, which he would not have put past him. 

Duo took hold of the backs of Heero’s thighs and lifted him gently until he was sitting on his hips, his legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck. He positioned perfectly above Duo’s length and it was all Duo could do not to press him back against the wall and just take him right away. He did, however, place Heero’s back against the wall for support, rubbing against him so the lower portion of his stomach was massaging Heero’s groin. Heero leant forward at this, placing his forehead against Duo’s shoulder and panting against his neck. It sounded to Duo like he was trying to tell him something, a phrase which refused to be formed because of his lack of breath. He swallowed against his own urge and waited.

“What? What is it my love?” his voice was thin and musky even to his own ears, barely high enough to be heard over the rush of the shower water still falling all around them, but Heero must have heard, or distinguished what was being said at least for he answered at length.

“I need…” he panted, coming to a halt undecidedly then regaining his courage and continuing, “in me… now.”

It was more a question or plea than an order, but whatever it was it was all the encouragement Duo needed. He pressed forward into Heero gently, feeling and listening for any hint or sound that he was hurting the brunette. Heero hissed but squeezed his shoulder encouragingly to let him know it was nothing to worry about. Once fully seated, Duo let his head hang slightly and waited for Heero to adjust. Apparently, he waited too long for Heero’s liking. The youth suddenly lifted himself using Duo’s shoulders as support and then dropped again, giving a soft moan of pleasure as he did so. Duo’s breath caught in his own throat at that and he struggled momentarily to keep them both from toppling to the ground. Having found his balance once again, he pressed Heero back against the shower wall, holding him there by his hips and slowly started to pick up an even rhythm, sliding in and out of Heero smoothly and making the other boy pant raggedly once more. 

He could feel Heero’s head roll against his shoulder, hear his uttered exclamations in his ear and feel his body over and around him, sending wave upon wave of pleasure crashing and colliding through his system until he could barely stand and had no recollection of where or what he was outside of this one act that he was performing. 

He could feel himself drawing close to his release and thrust all the more forcefully for it, his rhythm becoming quicker and not so balanced as it had been. He could feel lightning flashes of pleasure zip through his body and hear someone gasping and moaning, whether it was himself or Heero or both he had no idea. He suddenly felt Heero’s body jerk rigid, his whole being slamming upright as he came, shouting Duo’s name loudly and sending such a shockwave through the latter boy that he too felt the white-hot pleasure run the length of his entire body and came. 

Duo just managed to keep to his feet long enough to have the presence of mind to sit gently before he fell. He pulled them both back lightly under the water of the still streaming shower and held Heero against him tightly. He could feel Heero’s pants racking his entire body and hear him gasp for air. It only occurred to him after a moment’s dull reflection that he was doing exactly the same thing and could feel his heart slamming against his chest so hard it felt like it was going to break free. 

He stroked Heero’s slicken hair lightly as he regained his own breath, his heart gradually slowing to almost normal and his limbs feeling leaden with fatigue. Heero had recovered slightly faster, or at least seemed to have done, and has stroking limp fingers along his spine by the time he deemed it safe to lift his own head. 

Heero was gazing down at him with a look of wonder written on his face that Duo had never seen there before. He smiled reassuringly up at him, not trusting his voice just yet and was totally surprised when Heero smiled back with the most open and honest smile he could have hoped for. 

“I think we should finish off this shower before the water runs cold,” Heero’s voice wasn’t too steady yet but at least he was able to speak, “then we can head to your room and have a rest, what do you say to that?”

All Duo could manage in return, due to his fatigue and the shock of Heero’s smile, was a smile of his own and a weak nod, upon which Heero took it upon himself to clean and care for him as he seemed unable to do it for himself at that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Heero wandered over to the couch that Duo was lying on. It was the day after their little adventure in the shower and they had both been rather languid since. Duo was stretched out on his back on the sofa; his heals on one arm and his head on the other. Heero perched on the edge of one cushion, the back of his waist to Duo’s hip. A thrill passed up his body at that small amount of contact and he wondered what it was he had gotten himself into. He couldn’t do without Duo now, couldn’t just leave as he had before, couldn’t be the loner he always had been and was what he had promised himself he never would become. He didn’t really mind that confession as much as he had thought he would, in fact, he liked the idea of it, but he wondered if the threat Duo had made before all of this was still in place. He had told Heero that he didn’t intend to leave anymore, but that didn’t mean he would stay like that indefinitely. 

He turned slightly, careful not to move his own waist so he would not disturb Duo and looked down on him. The other boy had his eyes closed and was apparently asleep. Heero knew him better than to assume he was though. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up lightly as he watched the chestnut-haired boy. He could see in Duo’s face every little emotion that passed through his mind and wondered how he ever managed to hide anything from anybody with such an expressive face, but then Duo had his own ways to hide things. 

Duo tilted his head sideways a little and a bang slipped across one of his eyes, catching lightly in his eyelashes. It didn’t seem to bother Duo in the slightest and Heero began to believe that he was actually asleep. He watched as his hand, almost involuntarily, slipped up to brush aside the bang and sweep it back delicately with the rest of Duo’s shining fringe. At this Duo’s lids twitched slightly, then he opened his eyes and looked up at Heero, his eyes shining and his lips curling delicately up at the lost expression on Heero’s face.

“Did I catch you love?” his expression was teasing, “I’m sorry would you rather I did go to sleep?”

“How do you do that?” Heero had to ask the question that was burning at the back of his throat.

“Do what?” Duo’s eyes flashed with thought as his mind raced to pick up the meaning of Heero’s question.

“Lie there so still and sleep-like when you must have known that I was here? You didn’t even stir, didn’t even look to see who it was,” he marvelled at how Duo could make everyone believe him to be so silly and naive but how his mind was so quick when he needed it and he obviously wasn’t as stupid as he would have everyone think.

“Oh, years of practise,” Duo chuckled slightly, “anyway, I didn’t need to look to know it was you who came in, I know you by your stride just as I do all the others, and yes that is another skill learnt from my time on the streets before you have to ask that one.”

He lifted his hand and fleetingly touched Heero’s arm, then seemed to deem it safe and began to stroke along from Heero’s elbow to wrist and back again continuously. Heero glanced down at him and smiled lightly, something Duo was getting used to being able to invoke now, and let his lids lower slightly in pleasure.

“You won’t leave, will you?” Heero had to ask the question before it drove him mad, he had to know if his trust had been misplaced once again, but Duo wouldn’t do anything to hurt him he was sure, so this just had to be answered. 

“Oh maybe,” Heero could see Duo’s brows lower in contemplation, “maybe I will one day.”

“You…. You will?” Heero looked around at Duo, who could see the fear flash behind his eyes.

“Of course… I have to go with you if you decide to go on another of your little excursions, don’t I?”

“Oh!” the exclamation told Duo he had not expected that answer in the slightest.

Duo pushed himself up on one arm, wrapping the other around Heero’s neck, and leant in to plant a slight kiss against Heero’s mouth. Heero took the opportunity to bury his hands in Duo’s thick hair and deepen the kiss, his fingers twitching and feeling their own way in his red braid.

Quatre and Trowa chose that exact moment to walk into the room and caught them before they even had time to realise they weren’t alone anymore. Heero shot backwards, scooting away from Duo as far as he was able on the sofa without falling off. Duo took his time to look up at his two new companions, his eyes bright with pleasure and a smile playing across his lips threatening to turn into a grin at the slightest provocation. Quatre giggled as if he had some secret that he wasn’t going to disclose to anyone and Trowa stood aghast at what he had just unwittingly interrupted.

“So Duo, you finally managed to tame the tiger?” Quatre’s eyes were almost as bright as his chestnut-haired fellow pilots. A smile played across his lips, telling that he had expected this for quite some time.

“Oh no,” Duo smiled seductively over at Heero before continuing with his sentence, “I didn’t tame the tiger one bit, I just understood him so much that he allowed me into his world.” At this statement he leant over and nuzzled Heero’s neck making Heero unwillingly close his eyes in pleasure.

“Well it’s about time you two did something about it anyway,” Trowa seemed to think it only right that he voiced his own opinion, “either way, the two of you needed each other from day one and there was only you two that didn’t seem to realise it.” 

Duo smiled almost sheepishly at this and glanced over to see if Heero wanted to answer back to this one. Heero just scowled his trademark look and turned away from Trowa.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business to be speculating on Trowa Barton.”

‘Yes,’ Duo thought to himself, ‘I entered his world, and it’s the happiest I’ve ever been to know I can.’

He looked up from his musing, “And to think,” he gave in to the grin that had been threatening, “this all started because of a little rundown bar in the middle of nowhere, that I usually use for any of the towns gossip, called Comet’s Tail…”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated. I take request fics, just message me.


End file.
